Life in Twelve
by Anka7995
Summary: Summary: What was life like in District Twelve, for the people never reaped for the Hunger Games? My picture of District Twelve.


Life of Twelve

This is inspired by the game The Hunger Games Adventures. I loved it. And it made me wonder about the life of a District Twelve citizen. So, here comes the cliché plot, Katniss and Peeta were never reaped. But the thing different here is, this will concentrate more on the life and difficulties of common people in twelve, instead on Katniss and Peeta. There will be a few OCs.

**Summary: **_What was life like in District Twelve, for the people never reaped for the Hunger Games? My picture of District Twelve._

Note: I have no pairings paired, as of yet. Plus, I am working on the rebellion, if it takes place without the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve and how would it affect our main characters.

**Prologue**

_**Katniss**_

Life is a journey to be embarked alone, but one never does that. In this journey, a person often finds people he loves and cares about, and while doing so, while caring and while loving, his priorities change, from I to us, from me to we, and just like that he becomes more than a person to embark a journey, he becomes a son, a lover, a husband, a father and much much more. What matters in life is finding that role, Katniss. Because, at times you will find no hope, no path and nothing to live for, and at such times, your role in someone else's life makes you what you are.

Katniss had lived all her life with the wisdom of these words. They were said by her father, ironically, a day before he passed away. A day before he was blasted to bits in the dark coal mines. As if he had known that he was going and Katniss would need those words to survive.

Katniss had found her role in life, a sister to Primrose Everdeen, saving her and keeping her happy was her sole purpose.

She was yet to forgive her mother for leaving them when they needed her the most. But she didn't know her story. Her pain. Or the power and passion of true love.

Despising Capitol is what she learnt and with her best friend, and partner, Gale by her side, she thrives to survive and everyday is a struggle. Every day she wonders how to survive the next.

_**Gale **_

He had never been care-free, a Seam brat cannot afford it.

Mourning.

That didn't keep food on the table. That didn't help his family to survive. That didn't take away the workload from his mother's hands. Oh, how would he want that his mother lived a luxurious life without a worry. Oh, how he wished that Posy got every toy and dress she wanted. And how he wanted Rory and Vick to grow a care-free life. But that was not the way things worked. That was not the reality. The harsh reality was that they were slaves, slaved of the capitol and if nothing was changed then they would stay this way. He will have to leave and work in the mines, just like his father, and work till he was blackened to the bone, or blasted off to pieces.

Destiny, is what we make of it. And Gale was not ready to kneel to the fate written for him. He was not going to be just another seam brat, just another one of Capitol's slave.

He will run away. If not with her, then without her. He was not going to live a life like this, somehow, he was going to fight the capitol.

_**Peeta**_

What is the meaning of life without a purpose? Why live a life when it does no good to others?

Peeta didn't like making opinions about anyone. He was something different. He was much more than the baker's son. And even he didn't know it.

His life was struggle of its own. He loved baking. But some memories of the bakery haunted him every night.

Coming from an abusive environment, he has a different perspective of life.

_**Primrose **_

Prim was a smart yet secretive person. She loved her sister more than anything. Prim was more than her compassionate heart and pretty face. She knew the struggles her sister faced. She was not so naïve as her sister believed her to be.

She wanted to help her sister but had no idea how. She didn't possess her bravery, or vigor.

_**Madge **_

Mayor's daughter didn't mean living a life in a bed weaved of roses. It was more like living a life surrounded by thorns. Mayor was a puppet to the capitol. And beinf his daughter meant being the pawn making her father helpless. Her mother was already driven to insanity and Madge felt close to the same fate.

But she was not going to give up. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. No matter what.


End file.
